How very unexpected
by meggsiy1998
Summary: Bash-Where are you going? Whats wrong? Mary- I'm leaving I'm going far away and if you love your brother you will not stand in my way. Bash- Away where? Mary- Far. Bash- That's my destination as well... My version of reign starting when Bash and Mary leave the palace together. Will they escape or will they be forced to stay apart? Follows the show for some and then is my own.
1. Chapter 1

Mary and Bash galloped away from the palace as fast as they could without looking back, for all she could hear was Francis screaming her name as they rode off. After an hour or so they start to slow down. With Bash riding next to her, Mary starts to feel safe, however her mind could not escape the memories of Francis. Bash interrupted her thoughts, "So why do you feel the need to flee just as the marriage is being finalized."

"Do you remember the prophecies by Nostradamus that I asked about?" Mary replied.

"Yes, it seemed strange, why?" He replied inquisitively.

"Well after that conversation, I started to believe in them, but he predicted Aylee's death." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Nostradamus predicted that soon after Francis and I were married he would die. I didn't want to believe it but how could I not after he predicted Aylee's demise. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if Francis died because of me…" Close to tears Mary stopped, bringing the horse to a halt in the process. Bash carried on a little further before turning around to face her, "Mary, it's all right we are leaving. No harm will come to my brother, but we must keep moving or the guards will catch up and drag us back."

Mary looked at him in a confused manner before replying, "Guards?"

"Well of course, Francis will have the whole army out looking for you, but we will be quicker." He said with a half-smile before turning and walking a little further before Mary carries on the journey by his side.

Late afternoon arrived, Bash pulled the horse aside to a lake. The horses lapped at the cool blue water, where the two weary travelers rested on the grasses. Having left hours previously, both Bash and Mary were exhausted. After ten minutes of silence, Mary asked "Bash, why are you accompanying me"

"Well come have to keep you out of trouble"

Sensing that he didn't want to express his true reasons she chuckled and replied, "You're cheeky."

Both looked away for moment while a memory arose of the last time he was called cheeky by Mary. It was one of the first times that Mary noticed how handsome Sebastian really was. She felt as if she was a normal girl not the Queen of Scotland. She could be more herself around him than with anyone else in the castle, just as she felt when they were children.

Before they could continue, there was a sound causing then both to turn and look.

"Mary stay down, l will assemble the horses and signal you over." Bash whispered. She nodded in return too scared that any noise she made would alert the trespasser.

A few moments later they were galloping away on their horses trying to escape the guards. Any residual exhaustion departed with the fear of capture. Soon after they arrived at a cliff edge with the guards closing in.

"This way Mary!" He said gestured to the dark water. Mary looked at him to check he wasn't joking around. "Mary, trust me" he replied. A sudden thought came to Mary's mind. "I do trust you." Bash held out his hand, which she took and they leaped into the black water below.

The water was beyond freezing and as they swam to shore the longer they swam, the colder the water seemed to become. Close to the shore edge there were logs that has washed up. They both climbed up and began to walk on. By this time is was early evening and it was starting to get dark.

"We must find shelter soon" Bash said interrupting her thoughts.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"We must find some shelter or we will both freeze."

They moved on hoping to find somewhere they could stay. As it got darker, their hope for a place to stay began to dwindle. Just as both the weary travelers were about to give up hope, they saw a light from a building in the distance that grew closer. A small wooden sign outside the place stated 'Dark Horse Inn. Vacancies Available.' Bash turned to Mary and grinned.

"Looks like something is on our side. You must keep your hood up though. We don't know if they are friendly or not, so stay behind me." Mary nodded and allowed him to lead her inside.

The atmosphere of the inn seemed warm, lively, and welcoming, where everyone was enjoying the company of others, until the door opened. Bash took Mary's hand and led her into the establishment. Everyone in the place went silent as they turned and stared at the strangers entering. Being the Queen of Scotland meant she was used to being gawked at but this attention was different. It was an inquisitive and somewhat protective as if to say 'What are you doing here? This is our place.' Bash led her to the bar and asked, "We'd like a room please."

"Room 4 is available by before you go I must ask, what are you doing out here at this time of night?"

Bash looked towards Mary before finding his words, "We were attacked by bandits on the road on the way to my mothers house, so we needed a place for the night."

The barmaid looked at both the travelers unsure of what to respond, "Hm okay, Goodnight"

Bash started to leave but turned around said "goodnight" flashed a smile and left pulling Mary along with him.

The room was small, damp, and dark but had a rather large fireplace with a bed in the middle of the room. Bash started up the fire, hoping to bring some warmth back into their chilly bodies.

"Do you think they believed our story?" Mary asked as she move towards the fire.

"I'm not sure but they gave us a room so it can't have been too bad a story." Bash responded.

"No honest person would be on the roads that late at night" Mary replied.

"Well this may not be the most honest establishment." He said.

He turned towards Mary, "Now get undressed."

Mary blushed "What?"

"You'll want dry clothes. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Bash responds casually.

Unsure of how to answer, Mary replies "Alright turn around." Bash looks at her for a moment, "For the entire night?" Mary scowls at him and he turns around. They both start to undress and Bash catches himself accidentally turning towards her majesty. He couldn't help but think how beautiful Mary looked and how crazy he was to feel as he did for the Queen of Scotland. After gawking for a moment, he turned back around as to not embarrass himself or Mary. Once they had undressed, Mary wrapped herself in the blanket that was placed on the bed. She turned to face Bash, "how are we going to sleep tonight?"

"Well I shall take this patch on the floor by the fire and you can have the bed" Bash replied confidently.

Mary looked at the patch in which he intended to sleep upon and then looked back towards the bed.

"No, you shall not! The floor is filthy, you will not sleep there. There is plenty of space on the bed for both of us."

Bash looked at her astonished.

"So, you wouldn't get undressed in front of me but you will share a bed?"

Mary blushed "Well it will be a long day and we both need to be well rested, if you don't want to then don't." She walked toward the bed and sat on the right side. Bash looked at her a minute and then sat on the left side of the bed. They both lay on their designated sides.

"Bash, you never did say why you were leaving…" Mary said after a moment of silence.

"It's a long story" He whispered as if hiding the truth.

"Well we have all night" Mary replied.

Bash paused for a minute before laying on his side to face her. Mary followed his lead and laid on her side facing Bash.

"My mother has been trying to get me legitimized behind all our backs. Kenna found out and told Catherine. The queen has now blackmailed my mother to leave, so I left as well" Bash explained.

Shocked Mary replied, "You never wanted to rule France, this is never what you wanted."

"You try to convince anyone of that, I'm sure Francis already does. Let's just put this behind us for now and get some sleep." He responded.

"Good night Sebastian" Mary spoke quietly

"Night Mary" he replied

The next morning, Bash awoke with the sun to find that he was unable to move, he found that upon his chest Mary's head lay with her arm around his waist. Not wanting to awake her, he settled back down just looking at the beautiful woman upon him. It reminded him of when she returned to French Court. She had just stepped out of the carriage and he'd walked down with the King and his mother. Although Mary had just arrived from the convent, she looked down to earth and stunningly beautiful.

Mary started to stir which brought Bash out of his thoughts. To reduce any negative feelings Mary may have felt from awakening on Bash, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. A few moments passed and Mary awoke. She paused a moment looking at the peacefully sleeping Bash. A piece of hair had fallen across his face, which she carefully moved behind his ear. She stayed like this until she felt him move, as he awakened, Mary stretched, picked up her now dried clothes and dressed. As Bash sat up, he found Mary fully dressed sitting on the end of the bed.

"Good morning Bash" she said chirpily.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Best sleep in a few days thank you, and you? How did you sleep?" She asked.

Bash chuckled before replying, "Rather well. Let me get dressed and then we shall find some food and be on our way."

He dressed quickly and led Mary down the stairs to the main bar area. They sat at one of the many tables, to which a young barmaid strolled over with a jug of water and a bowl of oats for each guest.

After eating in a comfortable silence, Bash stood up and told Mary to stay there while he asked the staff if they had any horses they could have. Mary gave him a few gold coins that he could use as bribery. Once at the bar, Bash asked if they had any spare horses he could buy. The lady stated that they only had two and they were needed. Bash showed the young lady the gold coins and bartered to acquire of the two horses before heading back towards Mary.

He took Mary by the hand and led her outside, "they have allowed us to take their white horse Snow for the journey, she's through these doors."

He opened the door to find a black horse and a white horse, Mary walked up to Snow and groomed her, while Bash tacked the horse. Once the horse was prepared, he climbed on before holding out a hand to help Mary up behind him. She held onto his waist as she had during the night. In the comfort of each other, they set off to find the nearest port back to Scotland.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since the night they stayed at the dark horse inn. Bash and Mary have been riding up and down the country trying to find a port in which they could travel to Scotland, without the guards catching them. However, the past three ports had failed. They would be a day away from embarking upon their trip when the king's guards would run them out of the port and fleeing back into the woods they had come from. Running low on food and money, meant that they were limited on what they could eat, mainly living off rations and animals they had been able to hunt and living in a tent which cost them their last few coins.

Tonight they were camped out on the outskirts of the bloodwood, at the far end from the castle. Bash was out catching rabbit for supper, while mary collected firewood. Half an hour later, they came together at the site they had made camp. Bash skinned the rabbits, while mary used her skills from convent to build a roaring fire. The night grew colder despite the blazing fire and the warmth from the now cooked rabbit. Bash moved in closer to mary to try and maintain as much heat as possible. A month with only one person to rely on, meant that they were bonded to each other and therefore much closer. Bash's feelings forever growing, whereas Mary's had started to prosper over the last couple of weeks.

One of the first moments she knew that she was over Francis was a night about a week ago. They had brought the tent just a few days previously. Bash was doing as he was most nights, out hunting. Mary had finished collecting wood and decided to try and put the tent together by herself. With great difficulty, she managed to put most of it together, apart from the last task of laying the material over the top, (mainly because she was not tall enough.) When Bash returned, he was shocked at how much was put together alone, however instead of expression this shock of a woman much less a Queen doing a task such as this, he pulled the material over the top and thanked her for doing the task. After the tent was up, she had fallen asleep. Bash had made the fire and laid his jacket over her as he continued to make supper. Once dinner was ready, he awoke her gently. The loving admiration was fully on display, and as the lay together in the tent that night, she knew she was starting to fall in love with the bastard of France. With Bash, she was able to feel loved without feeling the responsibility of her country or France on top of her. Plus she felt more like herself, she could talk and act anyway she wanted and not feel like she was disappointing anyone.

After this memory passed, Bash and Mary went to bed. Once mary was asleep, Bash pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered 'I love you'. As the sun began to rise over the horizon, they were riding the last leg to Calais to try and get passage to Scotland for the next day. The ride was estimated to take roughly four hours so they decided to split the ride in two, to allow both to rider to rest.

They set off after disassembling the tent just after dawn. Mary planned to ride the first two hours. With bash behind, she was able to lean back as she rode making the ride more pleasurable. With only a short time left of her ride, they were forced to slow due to a fallen tree in the road. Bash jumped of Snow to see if he could move it. As he got round to the tree stump, the stump was smooth, if it had fallen from natural causes it would be rough, he took a moment to piece it together, "it's an ambush" he whispered. Just about to shout out this fact out to Mary, something struck him in the back of the head and the world went dark. Mary heard a thud and called out his name. Just as she was about to jump off snow and follow the noise, a man grabbed her from behind and the world went black.

Bash awoke unsure of how much time had passed, or what had happened. He stood up with a bit of a stumble, unable to see straight, he looked around for mary. He walked to the spot on the side of the log where the horse and mary once stood. On the ground was a black beaded rosary, he picked it up and sat on the log holding the rosary, remembering a conversation from a cold night two week ago.

2 weeks ago at the tavern inn.

Just before bed, Bash had noticed Mary holding a black beaded rosary. Every night she would fiddle the beads between her delicate fingers while she looked away, lost in thought. Bash had often wondered what was so special about this particular necklace as he was sure he had never seen her use it for her daily prayers. That one night, he lay in bed next to her and asked "Mary, what is so significant about that rosary?"

She turned to face him "which rosary? This one?" She held out the black beads. "Yes" he replied "you have another on you?" She looked away for a moment as if, it was a hard memory to talk about. "I'm sorry, i shouldn't have asked or joked…" Bash said worried that he had upset her. She turned to face him again "No, it's alright. It's just I've never told anyone before. It was a gift from a young girl called Rose from the convent, she gave it to me just before i left for French court. She always reminded me ofa younger version of me, naive but inquisitive. I was a little jealous as she could live a life without the attempts on her life or the responsibility of a whole country. Anyway it was one of the few things i've got left from convent, it reminds of both the good and the bad time. She was a good time, we use to play ball together and read stories. She gave it to me as a gift to protect me from the ghost at court, whereas another memory i associate with it was of Sister Helen who died because of me."

She paused a moment, gathering her thought, Bash looked at her to continue, not wanting to push her but to hear the rest of her last few memories at convent. "She died tasting my food, the English had tried to poison me, but instead killed her. It was the attempt on my life that brought me to you… I mean to court, in general." She blushed a moment before carrying on. "I just miss Rose and it reminds me of how many people over the years have died because of me." It went silent for a moment, in which time Bash had moved closer to hug her. They lay there in each other's arms for a moment longer until Bash interrupted the silence, "Mary they died protecting you but they would have done it to honour you, not for you to feel guilty. I would gladly lay down my life to protect you if it meant you could go on to be the great queen you already are."

Another moment of quiet occurred before mary spoke, "I hope it doesn't come to that." She leaned in kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep.

After this memory had faded, he sat for a moment wishing he could be back there, in her arms. The only thought running through his head being 'If only i had kissed her properly'. I need to find Mary and now, he thought to himself. Bash walks to the closest body of water, to take a drink to find the startled horse by the water's edge. He calms Snow down before fixing the reigns. He jumps on, knowing exactly where he must go, even if he never planned to return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sorry it's taking me a while to upload, I'm so busy trying to save money to help me get by with uni in September. But I have got at least another 6 chapters waiting to be proof read and uploaded. Thank you for the kind reviews and I will try to upload another chapter before i go on holiday next Sunday! Enjoy the next chapter :)**

Six hours pass and Bash is galloped back towards the castle. In the distance he could see the top of the tower above the treeline where Mary's quarters were. A few guards patrolling the area caught sight of Bash and rode after him.

"Stop in the name of the King" one of the guards called out.

Bash paused for a moment waiting for them to catch up.

"Sebastian, you have returned, where is the Queen?"

"That is why I've returned, she's been kidnapped!" shocked the guards whisper among themselves. The head of the guard then turns to face Bash and announced their urgency to return to the King. They ride off, hoping to arrive to the castle by nightfall.

Deep in the forest, a derelict castle lay in ruins. Down in the dungeons a disorientated Mary awoke. The dark cell floor was cold and damp, as if it has never seen daylight. Unsure of where she was, she arose to look around, trying to keep the nausea and pounding in her head at bay. All she could recall was the fallen tree and then darkness. "Bash" she whispered. "Sebastian" she repeated with increasing volume. A moment later, there was a sound of a door unlocking coming from above and two men dressed in large robes descended the stairs. One carried a fire lit torch which the other brought a plate of some kind.

"Keep the noise down, he isn't coming for you. Food for the Queen" He slid the plate beneath the bars to show a small plate with a piece of stale bread.

"What do you want with me?" Mary spoke as the men chuckled, walked back up the stairs and locked the door to the cell behind them.

Mary sat back down onto the floor, in a slightly drier patch than the rest of the room, hoping it was nothing more than soaked through with rainwater. She was determined to keep a brave face despite the loneliness and fear that overtook her mind. Her thoughts drifted to the first time she met Bash, when she first moved to France.

10 Years ago

Mother had shipped me to France to meet my future husband. She said it was necessary for me to marry Francis to help secure Scotland from the savage English. I remember the guards trying to keep the ship calm, to dissipate the nerves of meeting Francis. By the time the ship arrived in France, I'd been away from mother for about 3 weeks. Once I'd stepped out of the carriage, I could see the crowd of people waiting in front of the castle. King Henry stepped forward with a woman, who from studies I had learnt was not Queen Catherine, with a little brown haired boy. This little boy looked older and had dark brown hair rather than the fair hair of Francis. At the time she didn't know Bash by name but could tell that he was a very handsome little boy. She felt that this boy may be a good person to keep around and be good friends with. Before plans could be made in her imagination Queen Catherine came forward with a young girl on one side, Elizabeth and a little boy on the other. Catherine motioned for Francis to introduce himself. He bowed and took Mary's hand before leading her inside.

Once inside Henry turned to face Mary and said "Welcome to French court, your rooms are prepared and just up the stairs, Francis will lead the way momentarily. Feel feel to explore the grounds, but if you go outside please take a guard, make yourself at home as my home is now your home. The maid will call you for dinner when it is ready, now go and get settled." Henry walked off with the woman while the Queen went the opposite direction.

Before Francis led her to her chambers, Mary looked around for the young boy with brown hair, but was unable to see him. Therefore she took Francis's hand as they ran upstairs to her new chambers.

"Here is your room Mary, I must get back to my father to complete a task so i'll leave you to settle. Ring the bell beside your bed if you need any help. Good day" and with that he left.

Mary began to feel calm in her new home, though she'd have preferred the company of Francis. She placed a few items from her luggage around the room, hoping to make the room feel a little more homey, before picking up a book, laying on her bed and reading it. A short time passed, when there was a quiet knock on the door. Mary arose from the bed and opened the door, on the other side was the little boy she had looked for earlier.

"Hi… Your highness" He nervously bowed. "Sorry just thought I'd introduce myself, the names Bash, uh sorry, Sebastian. Though I much prefer Bash. He blushed. "Mary" she curtsied "no need for the highness bit, just Mary will do. It's lovely to meet you, would you like to come in?" She asked politely while motioning for him to enter. "Okay" he replied. Mary sat back on the bed, to which Bash followed her and did the same. "I thought my brother would be in here with you."

"You're brother?" she looked at bash a moment confused. "Uhm yeah, Francis. Well he's my half brother, nothing much in common but our father."

"Ah well, he left to let me get settled" she stated. Bash started to stand, "Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded." Mary stopped him for moving any further "No it's okay, please stay. It's been an awfully long time since i could talk to someone a similar age as my own. One disadvantage of being Queen." They both chuckled a moment before carrying on a normal conversation.

Before the memory could finish, there was a loud noise, from outside which brought her out of her thoughts.

The next morning, Bash and the guards were 30 miles from the ruins as they arrived to court. The king was awaiting their arrival, as a messenger was sent on ahead to state that they had found Bash.

"Seize him" the king announced. The guards started to surround sebastian's horse.

"No father wait!"

"No you rode off with Mary, with no permission to do so and just before she was to marry francis and rule England."

"Father she'd been kidnapped. You have to save her."

The king held out a hand, signalling the guards not go any further. He motioned for Bash to follow him.

"Where were you at the time? How long ago? Do you know who? Wait, we must notify Francis, meet me in the war room." At this point Bash had stopped dead in his tracks, "must he know" Bash asked.

Henry replied "Yes he must, Mary is his fiance and future Queen of France!" to which he then rushed off leaving Bash to slowly stroll to the war room.

A few moments later Francis ran into the room. Before sebastian could speak, Francis had punched him in the face. "You ran off with my future wife, how dare you! I thought you were my brother!" Before he could continue Henry entered the room and stopped all the nonsense, "Argue later, first we must find Mary" he stated.

Turning to face Bash he asked "Where were you when she was taken?"

Francis and Henry both looked at sebastian, waiting for a response.

"We were on the main road to Calais." He turned away from his father and brother feeling both anxious and guilt as he spoke. He has promised to protect Mary and return her to Scotland, yet here he was after losing her. He'd failed her. "About two and a half hours away from Calais, there was a fallen tree in the middle of the road. I got off the horse hoping to shift it, to be on our way. However the tree had been cut and before i could signal to Mary of foul play, something struck me on the back of the head. I awoke,and she was gone." It was silent for a moment before Francis spoke, "you should have better protected her."

Bash looked down a moment " I know, I'm sorry."

Cutting the brothers up, Henry asked "How long ago was this?" to which bash replied. "Yesterday afternoon, I searched for Mary in the near vicinity for about half an hour before riding straight back to the castle for help. I met the guards about 10 miles from the castle and we were hoping to be back by nightfall but the storm prevented that from happening." Henry pulled out a map and pointed to a strip of road, "So you were roughly here?" he asked.

"Yes" Bash replied. "Well they can't have gone too far from there, they must have knocked Mary out, otherwise she would have brought about too much attention, therefore they had to get back before she awoke. I'll send some guards to scout the area, Francis you can lead it…" Bash interupted his father. "There is a ruined castle around here, deep into the woods not far from where she was taken, I'd suggest that we go there." His father looked up at him

"We? Uh no! You'll be staying here on this mission." Henry forcibly announced.

"Father, you can't do that, I know the woods better than Francis and the safest way to the fortress." Henry looked away a moment trying to hide his amusement at the pathetic nature of sebastian's begging. "Fine you may go and accompany your brother. But he must be with you at all times and Mary must return to court."

"Thank you father" Bash said.

With the meeting adjourned, Francis and sebastian got the guards and horses ready before quickly setting off to the desolate castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or their characters but lines in italic have been borrowed from the show.**

The noise coming from above had finally stopped. There was no telling how much time had passed and her thoughts kept floating back to Sebastian: 'What happens if I never see him again? Will the kiss I pushed him away be the last time?'

All the horrible thoughts of death seemed petty, next to the idea of never seeing Bash again or telling him how she truly feel.

A few months back.

Mary was fed up of being second best to Olivia. Francis become distant since Olivia had arrived and it was impossible to talk to him about it, as he became far too defensive. Now Mary wouldn't say she was a jealous person, but felt that she didn't deserve to be pushed to the side by some rich blonde girl, even if she was his first love. All she wanted was to have a drink and have someone listen to her for once, so when she saw Bash sitting by the lake side and thought she'd join him.

" _I could use some of that"_ she said sitting beside him.

" _Is everything alright?"_

" _No it isn't!"_ Bash chuckled at her as she guzzled the amber liquor.

" _I should probably tell you to slow down."_ Mary raises an eyebrow before replying " _But you won't."_

There was a moment before she explained to Sebastian the whole story, slowly getting beyond the point of tipsy.

" _Am I overreacting?"_ Mary looked at Bash for a moment, he seemed far away in his thoughts,

" _Am I boring you?"_ She asks worried

" _No, no it's unfathomable."_ He stated a little surprised to suddenly be dragged out of his daydream.

" _What is?"_ She asks.

" _Well Francis has you, why would he look anywhere else?"_

For the first time, she felt as if she was truly important and beautiful to someone without them having some ulterior motive with the Queen of Scotland. Without thinking she leaned in and kissed Bash. For a moment, he was shocked until he kissed back and the kiss was slow and careful. Mary pulls away, blushing before speaking.

" _I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."_ Bash looked off for a second.

" _You're right, I should have,"_ he said before leaning in and kissing her. This time the heat of the moment kicks in almost instantly. A few moments went by until Mary backed away. " _I'm sorry, that was a mistake."_ She stood up quickly and walked away looking down to avoid contact, guilty of the contact that she desperately wanted. Since that moment she knew that she wanted to kiss Bash again, there were more sparks between her and Bash than Francis but she had responsibilities to her country and she didn't want to ruin a good friendship through stupid drunk mistakes.

The memory ended, wishing she could kiss Bash again or at least tell him her true feelings before falling asleep.

The ride so far had been silent, both brothers too stubborn and refusing to be the first to speak. Finally about three hours into the journey Bash spoke, "Brother I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we left together. We both planned on leaving separately, but it seemed safer to leave together." Francis stayed quiet a moment "Why didn't you stop her leaving?" It was Bash's turn to turn silent, before replying "Francis she left to protect you, despite what you believe. She deserved to be able to make her own choices for once in her life."

After that the journey was silent until they reached the derelict castle ruins.

There didn't seem to be anyone around, but there were certain symbols and artifacts around the fortress which Bash recognised and Francis ignored them due to being uninformed. They showed that Mary had been taken by Pagans. The same heretics that had tried to kill her once before. They all got off their horses, spread out and searched the grounds. Bash and Francis raised their swords in case of enemies. The outside courtyard was clear. As they moved closer to the fortress entrance, there was a low muttering coming from inside. The guards opened the door and the vicious battle commenced. The sound of swords clattering together and cries of the deceased filled the entrance. A man came behind Francis and nearly knocked him unconscious until Bash caught him in the neck with his dagger. "You saved me!" Francis said in surprise. " Of course I did, you're still my brother." He turned stabbing another heretic behind him. "Bash go find Mary!"

"But what about you?"

"Just go, meet me by the horses when you find her." Francis commanded as another wave of heretics entered the room.

Bash ran out the room. The rooms were hard to navigate, with many dead ends to the crumbling ruins. He followed many paths down to separate cells, trying each door until he found a locked one.

"Mary! Mary can you hear me?"

"Bash" she replied groggily.

"Mary, I'm coming to get you!" He found a guard's station, where a set of keys had been disregarded as they ran to battle. He crossed the room as a man entered the room, "So you're the one to save the girl. You know she will never love or choose you… you love a girl who…"

"Shut up!" Bash shouted interrupting him. "You can't make decisions for others and I don't need her to love me, I just need her to be safe" He explained while baking towards a small table, the guard ran forward and grabbed at his throat, struggling for air Bash grabbed the a dagger for his overcoat pocket, stabbing him in the heart before scampering back to the locked room and unlocked the cell door.

As he opened the door, he found Mary curled up in a corner of the cell. She looked much younger than she was and looked as if for once, she needed someone to protect her.

"I thought you'd never come!" She said murmured quietly. Bash rushed over and held her in his arms. "I promised to protect you and lay my life on the line to do so." Mary took one arm from around Bash turned his face towards her and kissed him. The kiss was slow and sensual, as if finally being able to breathe again and unsure if it was okay. After a moment they pulled apart unsure of what to say. He pulled her up from the ground.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again" he stated. He led her out of the dungeon and to the courtyards.

"Mary, you're safe!" Francis shouted.

"Yes, are you taking me back?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, let's go. You look like you could use some sleep and a bath." He said whilst helping her onto his horse.

Although Francis was helping her onto his horse she kept looking at Bash apologetically as they rode back to court.


	5. Chapter 5

One they arrived back at court, Francis helped Mary off the horse and she went up to her chambers, where her ladies in waiting were all gathered.

"Mary what are you doing back here? I heard you were in some trouble from the servants but I thought you might have been able to get away," Greer questioned. "Bash rescued me from the cells but I couldn't escape Francis without harm coming to Bash, as he was right outside." Mary went and sat on her bed. "I have an idea, that might work to save Francis. But I don't think you are going to like it." Mary stated, the girls looked at each other before settling down beside her.

Bash was led down to the prison cells after returning to the court. "You will stay here until you learn, how to follow orders," the king stated. Bash turned around to respond just as the cell is locked, "technically, you didn't order me not to go…" Bash replied cheekily. Henry turned to face his son, "Ah but you should know by now that you are not to leave the premises without permission. Despite your age, you are still my son and you dishonoured part of the family." To which he ends by closing the cell room door and leaves to meet his wife in the throne room. Bash was left sprawled out on the floor with only memories keeping a smile on his face knowing that Mary was now safe.

Mary enters the throne room, where the King and Queen sit upon their thrones. Queen Catherine is the first to speak, " _The guards say you came back of your own free will."_

" _I am here on Sebastian's behalf. And to make peace between our nations, as it seems there is some ill will in the wake of my decision not to marry your son Francis. I am hoping you can help me with this."_ Mary replied.

" _I'll help you make peace. Marry Francis, as we'd agreed. Lay claim to England. The story for your abrupt departure is this: you were a bride overcome by nerves."_

" _No"_ she replied.

" _All right then. Let's negotiate. As leaders. Shall we start with your desire to protect Bash? You're fond of him, aren't you?"_

" _Aren't you? He's your son. He was protecting me. Bash did nothing wrong."_ She protested loudly.

" _And you, you shared a bed with him. There are witnesses."_ Shocked and angry Mary replied _,_

" _They're lying. But go ahead, ruin me. I couldn't give a damn about my reputation in France."_

" _In Scotland?"_ Henry replies calmly.

" _They will believe their Queen."_ She says trying to calm her temper.

" _A queen with blood on her hands who let her lover die? Sebastian ran off with the future king's fiancée. Destroying an alliance between our countries."_ Henry spat out as his anger grew.

" _Don't do this."_ Mary begged.

" _You want to be treated like a ruler? Someone who can say no? Do you need lives at stake to take this seriously?"_ Catherine looks at her husband shocked before saying

" _Henry, you wouldn't."_

" _You'll marry my son, Francis and accept our nation's support, as you and your new husband, lay claim to England. Or I will execute my son, my subject Bash, for the treason of costing me England. You can watch him bleed to death on your wedding altar."_ Henry announces with a tone of finality. Mary looks to her ladies in waiting for confirmation of the next half of the conversations, they all nod to her and she continues.

"I have a third option. One I think you would be most interested in. I will stake my claim on England and I will marry your son. But not Francis: Bash. Legitimize him and make him the next King of France." The King and Queen led Mary out of the courtroom into a private room away from all of the prying eyes.

" _Explain yourself."_ Henry states.

Mary turned to face the Henry " _You want England. I want something in return."_

Henry tried to calm his raising temper as he spoke

" _You are talking about changing the line of succession of France."_ Catherine shouted, " _Bash as king... this is laughable."_

" _Bastards are being legitimised all over Europe. I believe the Vatican will favor this arrangement."_ Mary spoke very calmly.

" _How could you know that?"_ Henry stated

" _You said yourself, they want England as badly as you do. They will do anything to keep it from falling into the hands of the Protestants."_ Mary looked at both the king and queen trying to figure out how angry they were.

" _You were against this claim before."_ Catherine loudly protested unable to contain her displeasure.

" _That was before I knew my mother's wishes. And how much pressure her advisors were putting her under. It seems I will be going off to England no matter what I think, but only with Bash at my side."_ Mary said keeping her calm.

" _So I'll make him a duke, or an earl."_ Henry took a breath hoping Mary would agree to this response.

" _Yes!"_ Queen Catherine shouted.

Mary shook her head before replying, " _Half measures won't do. I need to be married to the man who commands the king's army."_

Henry took a step back facing the wall before facing Mary again and replying, " _There'd be civil unrest. The nobles may reject it. It makes our country appear unstable. And I'd have to convince the Pope to annul our marriage."_ Mary looks towards Catherine who looks at her very unhappily as the conversation continued." _Are you not acquainted with my very determined wife?"_

Mary turned to face Catherine, The queen was the reason this whole thing started so surely she should prefer this to her son dying, " _Perhaps your wife will agree. Because at her core, she is more selfless than you think."_

" _You think she gives a damn about France controlling England when she is no longer queen?"_ Henry replied.

" _It's up to the Queen to decide her priorities. I've given your majesties much to consider. I will take my leave."_ Mary turns to leave the room without a second thought.

Mary walks out of the room with her ladies following close behind. Once behind the closed door of the chamber door, Mary lets out a deep breath. Unsure of if the king would truly consider the last half of the conversation had left her breathless..

"Good move Mary" Greer congratulated.

"Right next stage, I must talk to Francis and tell him of my proposal to wed Bash before somebody else does," Mary states.

"Uh Mary, I heard that Catherine told Francis just after we left the room." Lola said.

Mary jumps up and storms out the room to find Francis. She rushed to his chambers, finding it empty she went to the dungeons where Bash was currently being held.

Sitting on the cell floor, Bash raised his head as his brother opens the door and enters the room.

" _Francis…"_ he interrupted Bash by immediately punching him the face and beating him.

" _Get up"_ Francis stated.

" _I can explain"_ Bash says.

" _Why did you steal Mary?"_ he replies angrily.

" _I was trying to help her."_ Bash spoke quietly

" _You took advantage of her fears, and this family's trust."_ Francis shouted while ignoring Bash's plea's. He continued to beat Bash while he was down despite him not fighting back. Mary rushed into the cell trying to stop Francis from killing his brother, " _Francis, stop!_

Francis ignored Mary and shouted at Bash, " _How long have you hated me?"_

" _I was trying to save your life._ " Bash tried to say louder than it was coming out.

" _Stop! Stop! Francis, stop! Stop!"_ Mary shouted trying to put herself between Francis and Bash.

" _This isn't Bash's fault! He only knew about the prophecy. The only thing we've done is try to save you. I'm the one who proposed marrying him. I proposed that he be the new heir to the throne._ " Mary shouted at Francis trying to make Francis understand.

" _You proposed what?_ " Bash shouted unimpressed with Mary's actions.

" _I'm sorry."_ Mary said quietly.

" _You are setting the course of nations. Asking the Pope to say that this is God's will! Taking my family's inheritance, from me, my mother, my brothers. And I'm supposed to accept this. You are throwing away everything we had for superstition! Nostradamus knows nothing. You know that I love you. If you think that, because in your minds, you're saving me, that I will forgive you for this, you're wrong."_ Francis screamed before storming out leaving Mary sobbing on the floor.

" _Are you all right?"_ Mary spoke quietly to Bash

" _When were you planning to tell me? Before or after my coronation?!"_ Bash shouted.

" _Please don't be angry."_ Mary whispered

" _I never wanted my brother's crown. No matter my mother's plans_." Bash explained loudly, he thought Mary understood this is the cabin, 'this is why he'd fallen more in love with Mary so why is she denying my wish now'.

" _But will you take it, to save his life?"_ Mary begged

" _Can I have more than a heartbeat to think about it?!"_ Bash spoke loudly.

Mary stood up and left the cells in tears wanting to curl up in bed, leaving a sprawled out Bash in the corner of the prison cell.


	6. Chapter 6

**So once again very sorry for the long wait, but finally chapter 6 is up, 7 is in the process of being written and will be up asap! This was typed on my phone so sorry for mistakes, I will be proof reading in the next day or so.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own reign or its characters but this story is my own.**

 **Any words in italics is actual quotes**

Bash lay spread across the cell floor trying to ease his achy body and exhausted mind.

'Why would Mary announce that proposition to court without consulting me.' These thoughts kept going round in circles until he heard the jingle of keys. He turned to find the King coming towards him.

"Follow me" Henry demanded while signalling the way.

Bash rose very slowly trying not to aggravate his body further before trailing behind his father to the wine cellar.

"Father what is going on?"

"Be quiet and wait" Henry replied.

A few moments passed and the door began to open to reveal Mary walking down in a nightdress, dressing gown and carrying a candle. Bash couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was walking down with just the candle light illuminating her face. Mary came to the centre of the cellar where a large round table stood. The kind poured three goblets of wine, handing the over before speaking

"I will be heading to Rome within the week and talk to the people, you two will wed and France will control England."

All was silent as they toasted and as they finished the wine the King walked out of the cellar back to his chambers. Mary turned to leave but Bash caught her wrist turning her towards him.

"Mary, I'm sorry for getting so angry at you... I..." he was interrupted by a very quick but quiet

"No Bash, I'm sorry, I was going to tell you and talk it over before it was announced at court, I wanted to consult you first, ensure it would be okay but I just lost my temper with your father and revealed my idea. You're father is really quite infuriating".

She tried to back away from Bash to allow him a moment of thought but Bash pulled her into a tight hug.

"My beautiful Mary, it's okay, I was only angry for the way in which I was told. I understand how father can be, but we are okay don't worry." He kisses the top of her head before walking her out and back to her chambers arm in arm.

"Thank you for walking me back" Mary spoke quietly as not to wake anyone.

"You are most welcome, good night Mary." He said before returning to his own room.

"Goodnight Bash."

Morning arrived and Bash felt a new fear arise.

'How could I be King of France and Scotland (and probably England), I was never raised to be King, I haven't the first clue how to be king...' he thought whilst getting dress and left his room to start the day. As the day progressed, his fears developed, the idea of becoming his father was terrifying until an idea arises, 'he didn't have to be his father, he was his own person and with Mary by his side he could do anything'. He ended up standing at the window, looking over the hills.

"You look so pensive" Mary spoke pulling Bash away from the view and out of his mind. He turned to look at Mary before speaking.

" _It's unbelievable. England, the pope, my own father putting me on the chopping block one minute and the throne the next. We both did this to save Francis, yet we lose his as a result."_ He turned back towards the window and Mary followed his gaze before replying.

" _well the important thing is he'll be alive."_

" _I still can't quite believe it, King... Me... King of France."_ Mary smiled

" _I know you have your doubts but it won't happen tomorrow."_

Bash paused a moment and smiled. " _No, no my father would have to die first, but our wedding will happen. As soon as father gets back from Rome, he'll want the deal locked; France and Scotland united before the English Queen dies."_ Once again Sebastian pauses looking at the beautiful woman in front of him.

" _You're going to be my wife, how very unexpected."_

Mary steps towards Bash and he opened his arms to accept her. Sebastian held Mary in his arms as they looked out across the land that they would one day rule together.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay in chapters, I've had a writer's block for a little while now, so been trying to work through it but it is difficult. I know this is a shortish chapter as well as it being quite a bit of description at first. However, to try and work through the block this was the only way I was going to get a chapter out. I will probably edit it in the future. This is a bit of a filler chapter but I feel it is necessary._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the reign characters but the story is my own._

Court had quietened down now the King was in Rome, however, the people were becoming louder and harder to ignore. Mary believed that if they saw Bash adapting to the royal status pushed upon him and once the king had returned with news they would quieten back down and accept. Mary and Bash went about their days wandering around the towns becoming established with their soon to be people.

Before the King left for Rome, Catherine had been locked in the tower to ensure the safety of his only viable option to the English throne. He figured that he would find a way to get rid of her later. Despite Catherine's incarceration, Diane felt the need to sent Alec, a bodyguard, to protect Bash from any threats. A few evening after Henry left for Rome, Mary went to check on the soon to be former Queen of France. She unlocked the cell door to find the Queen surrounded by may luxuries and servants being ordered around.

"What do you call this?!" Mary exclaimed to the room while they all froze, staring at an angry Queen.

"Oh Mary, this is just the essentials of a Queen" Catherine explained looking over a glass of wine.

Mary clapped for attention, despite the servants still frozen in fear before ordering, "Everything out! Now! All rugs, tapestry, food and servants, out. From now on no one but my ladies and I are allowed into Catherine's cell."

The servants got to work stripping the room to leave a distraught Catherine and a bear room alone with a cot, bed pan and her thoughts. Mary watched as the servants carried all the objects away before closing the cell door. As she stood outside the cell about to lock it, Catherine rushed to the door.

"No, he will find any excuse to kill me, even if he is granted the annulment." She paused a moment removing the solemn look upon her face which quickly turned to anger.

"You get a King; three kingdoms and I LOSE EVERYTHING! How could a pathetic girl like you manage that? They will never accept a bastard as king, they will never accept!" Catherine screamed.

Mary locked the door and walked away ignoring the comments being hurled at her, whilst Catherine banged at her door.

Walking back to her chambers, Mary was stopped by Francis, who pulled her to one side.

"Mary, how could you do this, take my inheritance, my brother's inheritance. I thought we were in love, that this would work out." Francis rambled.

Mary waited for a pause. "I'm trying to save your life, you know this even if you don't believe it, please don't make this any harder."

"Your obsessional beliefs of this prophecy have destroyed everything. You can't have been as in love with me, as I with you or this trivial thing would not have ruined everything!" He shouted.

Mary looked up with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry" she whispered as he turned and walked away.

After walking away Francis hurried back to his room. He set about packing his life into two saddlebags. Picking up clothes and money and stuffing as much as he could into the bags before rushing down to the stables. Since leaving Mary, his mind kept racing with the thoughts and fact that he would have given up everything, but she would always be too headstrong to believe it.

The next morning, Mary stood outside Francis's chamber trying to gain the courage to knock when a servant walked by.

"Is everything okay your majesty?" She asked.

"Ah, yes. Just wanted a word with Francis" Mary replied.

The servant paused a moment gathering her thoughts, "Um, I'm sorry your highness but he left before dawn, mumbling about not being able to stay here any longer."

Mary froze staring towards the door, he had left before she could apologies once more, she turned back to the servant, "Thank you for letting me know." The servant bowed and quietly back away from Mary as she slowly opened the door. The more the door opened, the more she realised that the room was bear all the memories of that room slowly seeping away. She stepped forward to find a note on the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed before opening the simply note reading,

'Mary

I would have given up everything for you but it wasn't enough.

Goodbye

Francis'

Mary folded the note, stood up and walking slowly out the room closing the door behind her.


End file.
